Claveles de terciopelo
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Desde un comienzo se hizo notar. Desde el comienzo se quedó con su mirada, con su sonrisa y con su corazón. [AU/Theomione Week] Prompt #1: Baile. 08/02.
1. Vestido ·Bonus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK.

Advertencias: Universo Alterno ambientado en la época Victoriana. Posible OoC. Historia corta.

Este fic fue creado para la página _Theomione Week_ en Facebook, por la semana Theomione.

* * *

Claveles de terciopelo

—_Vestido_—

Prompt (bonus)

* * *

El salón de la mansión de los Zabini destacaba por sus cuadros de origen italiano y, por supuesto, referencias al admirable Leonardo Da Vinci. La dueña era una verdadera fanática y le gustaba dedicarse a gastar su podrido dinero en cosas que tuvieran que ver con ese hombre. El salón tenía decoraciones en morado y detalles marfil en las mesas.

Era el cumpleaños de la cabeza de los Zabini, que se resumían a ella y su hijo nada más. Marleen Zabini tenía además una marcada reputación que la asimilaba con la poderosa araña, la viuda negra. Sin embargo solo las mujeres hablaban de eso y procuraban hacerlo en sus fiestas de té, donde pocas veces la madre de su amigo participaba.

Theodore bebió de su copa y echó un vistazo. Pronto se encontró con que Zabini se dirigía hacia donde estaba, haciendo escala en los invitados, saludándolos y dándoles una grata bienvenida a la fiesta de su madre. Los músicos tocaban algo que le sonó a Händel, pero no estaba realmente interesado y había un bullicio considerable por la cantidad tan grande de personas que había en el salón.

—Mi madre está histérica, alguien olvidó mantener bien enjaulados a sus perros y ha cerrado todas las puertas que dan al exterior. Es una locura, los hijos de la ama de llaves los están buscando en este momento en los jardines —murmuró cambiando la expresión amigable de hace un rato por una que se ajustaba más a la situación. Blaise estaba realmente preocupado por el estado de los invitados, esos perros tenían fama entre la servidumbre del hogar por ser traicioneros.

—Es un gran cumpleaños.

—Por favor, no estoy suficientemente estable para oír tus comentarios —dijo con molestia, ocasionando en él una expresión de ofensa y asco cuando le quitó la copa de la mano para beberla de un tirón.

—Tus perros parecen un gran problema —mencionó, recibiendo la copa vacía.

—Créeme que lo son —gruñó—. Deberías estar conociendo a alguna señorita, no evaluando cómo robarte los tesoros de mi madre en su cumpleaños. A pesar de todo es mi progenitora, no pretendas causarle un ataque.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —asintió, dejando con molestia la copa en la mesa que tenía a un costado.

Blaise le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y siguió caminando por su lado. Él ahora tendría que sacar otra copa y obligarse a encontrar otra entretención además de Leonardo Da Vinci.

Su problema se vio resuelto en segundos, por fortuna.

Nada más comenzó a caminar cerca de la puerta de salida, notó que llegaban nuevos invitados. Entre ellos el señor Granger, quien seguramente habría gastado mucho dinero para que su hija pudiera asistir a esa fiesta y mantenerse dentro del círculo social importante. El señor Granger no era un hombre especial, sólo trabajaba duro y se había ganado ser el zapatero de la clase alta. Él solo buscaba lo mejor para su hija, quien estaba algo pasada ya en la edad para casarse.

Theodore no recordaba haberla visto nunca pero puede decir que conoció a su madre cuando era pequeño. La hija del señor Granger era una versión dulce y mucho más hermosa de lo que su esposa lo fue.

Theodore creía en que los ojos eran fáciles de engañar, y por ello normalmente no se sentía admirado de las señoritas que rondaban en aquellas fiestas. Pero de ella le llamó especialmente la atención la elección del diseño de su vestido. La gran mayoría de las mujeres se habían inclinado por vestidos voluminosos, con telas brillantes y colores fuertes. Cada una buscaba resaltar más que la de su costado. Por el contrario, la muchacha usaba un vestido que simplemente caía, sin crinolina.

El color rosa palo del vestido le sentaba de maravilla, igual que el peinado que hacía lucir adorables las ondas de su cabello. Todo la hacía verse más elegante y encantadora. Le recordó a un hermoso clavel.

Para las mujeres los colores cercanos al blanco eran signo de pureza, y sin duda a la edad de la señorita Granger creían que su elección era atrevida. Pudo notar en los rostros de las primeras mujeres que la vieron la incomodidad y el desagrado. La envidia.

A Theodore, sin embargo, le causó todavía más emoción. La señorita Granger tenía rasgos ligeramente infantiles que la hacían ver más joven de lo que era, cualquiera creería que no había excedido por tres años la edad en que las mujeres solían casarse. Puesto que aunque todas callaban, la creencia de que las mujeres así eran incapaces de satisfacer o conseguir a un hombre permanecía en la popularidad.

Y le causaba emoción en definitiva el atrevimiento, aún cuando estaba consciente de cómo actuaban y pensaban las masas.

Así que Theodore pudo decir con seguridad que no fue tan solo su belleza lo que lo atrapó, también fue lo que decía el vestido de ella.


	2. Baile ·1

Sigan disfrutando de la lectura.

* * *

Claveles de terciopelo

—Baile—

Prompt #1

* * *

La señorita Granger llamó la atención en todo el lugar. Incluso en la mujer del día, Marleen. Theodore la vio enarcar una ceja con curiosidad cuando se plantó frente a ella junto a su padre. La joven le ofreció una reverencia en señal de respeto, mientras su padre tomaba la mano de la mujer y se dedicaba a tomar la palabra.

—Madame, los años en definitiva no pasan para usted. Desde que la conozco ha conservado su belleza intacta —Besó sus nudillos con suavidad—. Hoy nos presentamos en señal de respeto y aprecio, por todos estos años en que ha sido clienta de nuestra familia. Incluso a mi esposa siempre le encargó adornos florales. Quiero que sepa que Hermione aprendió la habilidad de su madre, y que si desea pedir algo estaremos siempre para usted.

Junto a Marleen, oía lo que el señor Granger decía. Su hija se limitaba a mirar a algún lugar en el vestido de la madre de Blaise, y lo comprendía. Marleen era intimidante y mirar a alguien fijamente a los ojos podía considerarse un acto de rebeldía o desafío.

—En esta ocasión, trajimos para usted unos finos zapatos de terciopelo con diamantes y un bello arreglo floral con rosas, que la representan a la perfección, Madame.

Theodore oyó una risa encantadora salir de los labios de Marleen. Una risa que sabía recrear a la perfección, sin ser en absoluto amigable por naturaleza. Sintió a su lado a Blaise estremecerse y hacer una mueca.

Theodore notó la mirada de la joven sobre él cuando decidió dejar de ver y escuchar al señor Granger. De pronto sintió un bufido cercano y volteó hacia Blaise, que estaba del otro lado de Marleen. Su madre le dedicó una breve mirada de reproche, y el señor Granger decidió ignorar el asunto porque de cualquier forma su estatus no le permitía ir más allá de los halagos.

—Madame —dijo cuando ella volvió a mirarlo—. Si su hijo gusta podría bailar una pieza con mi hija.

Theodore esta vez se dedicó a mirar a cualquier cosa menos a alguna de las personas que tenía cerca. Marleen miró a su hijo nuevamente, esperando una respuesta.

Blaise sonrió.

—Disculpe mucho, señor Granger, pero mayor parte de la tarde me la he pasado bailando. Si le soy franco, a estas alturas ya me siento un poco agotado —Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, Blaise siguió—. Pero tal vez no le importe bailar con mi amigo aquí presente.

Disimuló mostrarse indiferente. La realidad es que su primera reacción fue girarse de golpe y sentirse descubierto. Obviamente sería mostrarse demasiado interesado, lo cual no era bueno en absoluto. No cuando la mujer no lo conocía y estaban frente a su padre y la madre de su amigo.

Por eso Blaise había reído, se había fijado en que la miraba.

—¿Qué dice?, ¿le gustaría bailar con él?

Ella miró con indecisión a su padre, luego de oír con atención a Blaise y mirarlo a él. Cuando nadie lo estaba mirando a excepción de su amigo, endureció el gesto. Si eso acababa en desastre la iba a pasar muy mal, no tenía por qué meterse donde no lo llamaban.

—Si al joven no le importa.

Theodore se enderezó en su lugar, olvidando a Blaise e intentando mostrarse lo más relajado posible.

—Theodore es casi como un hijo para mí —Estaba dispuesto a aceptar solo si le heredaba las pinturas y libros históricos tan valiosos. Marleen era la única mujer con gusto por la historia y el arte, eso la hacía una mujer a quien podía pretender agradar—, estoy segura de que le encantará bailar con su hija, señor Granger. Mientras tanto, puede venir conmigo. Estoy interesada en ver esos zapatos con mis propios ojos de inmediato, estoy segura de que son maravillosos.

—Oh, por supuesto.

El hombre pasó a su lado para adelantarse a ofrecerle el brazo a Marleen, dirigiéndole la mirada y una escueta sonrisa. Theodore había tenido claro que desde el primer momento había llevado a su hija para encontrarle marido. Era demasiado obvio, pero pocos hombres estarían dispuestos a casarse con ella a esa edad. Pero a muchos les daba igual mientras fueran puras, se encargaran de la casa y fueran buenas madres.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando Blaise también los había dejado, ni siquiera pudo ver por dónde se dio a la fuga.

Ella le dirigió la mirada, en un comienzo fue fija y sin una pizca de recato, pero pronto pareció reaccionar y bajó ligeramente la barbilla, mirando sus manos. Theodore se dio cuenta al momento que no parecía acostumbrar comportarse como lo que normalmente se consideraría "una señorita". Mientras que todas las mujeres solían ser dóciles y evitaban mirar demasiado a un hombre a los ojos, ella pudo hacerlo perfectamente por veinte o una hora más, intentando descifrar qué pensaba él. Se lo decía el fuego que iluminaba sus ojos.

Lo único que le permitía decir eso era lo que había visto, pero quizás sus conclusiones estaban equivocadas. Eso daba igual, porque pronto descubriría si estaba en lo correcto.

Theodore se acercó a ella en completo silencio y le ofreció su mano, esperando que realmente la tomara. Tampoco sabía si ella en verdad quería bailar, aunque haya dicho que sí en frente de los demás.

—Si me permite —Ella levantó la vista luego de detenerse un momento en su mano— sería un gran honor bailar con usted.

—No debe sentirse obligado a bailar conmigo.

—Está equivocada —respondió sin dudar—. Puedo decir con solo mirar sus ojos que es más interesante que cualquier otra mujer que pueda haber aquí. Créame que si no quisiera bailar con usted me habría dado media vuelta en la primera oportunidad.

Ella lo observó con gesto serio. En ningún segundo dio señal de querer decir algo. Pronto Theodore sintió la piel suave de su mano sobre la suya y la apretó con delicadeza. Entonces la guió hacia donde un par de parejas bailaban, en el centro del salón.

Posicionó la mano derecha sobre su omóplato y extendió el brazo izquierdo, a la espera de que pusiera la mano sobre la suya.

—Suena muy seguro, Theodore.

—Sí... Creo que no corresponde que solo usted sepa mi nombre.

Mientras acomodaba la mano en la del hombre y tocaba su otro brazo por encima, muy a penas, ella sonrió levemente.

—Hermione.

Theodore se mostró sorprendido.

—Es un gran nombre.

—¿Usted cree? —Cuando asintió, la incitó a comenzar a moverse en círculos— Pero no es un vals.

—Debió mencionarlo a penas toqué su espalda —dijo—. Ahora no creeré que no quiere bailar un vals.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con más soltura.

—Oí que hace arreglos florales —comentó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y de bailar.

—Así es, ¿le gustaría hacer un pedido? —preguntó con humor.

—Tal vez.

—Oh, ¿una prometida?

Theodore sonrió, haciéndola girar y con ella a su vestido. Se dio cuenta de que a penas los músicos acabaron con Händel, empezaron con Strauss.

—Alguien escuchó sus plegarias, señorita Hermione.

—Acéptelo, han sido las suyas.

Después de unos segundos mirándola, él asintió, asumiendo la culpa. El tono y el ingenio que usó se le habían hecho también llamativos, aunque la mayoría los consideraran atrevidos.

Theodore pudo ver la expresión de suficiencia en su rostro juvenil, y sus labios, tan rosas y tan adorables, se le hicieron inmensamente apetecibles. Cuando sonrió pudieron verse sus dientes. Una sonrisa encantadora y verdadera que lo hizo sentir eufórico, una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con las muecas forzadas de una mujer desesperada por casarse. Tal vez su euforia era a causa del baile y sus giros, pero él prefirió atribuirlo a su magnifica belleza, por una vez permitiéndose ser irracional.

Entre vuelta y vuelta, Theodore podía jurar que el ondear del vals hacía parecer su falda un auténtico clavel.

—¿La magia de su vestido tiene algo que ver con su trabajo?

Hermione al parecer sintió curiosidad y confusión por su pregunta. Theodore notó que en realidad podría haber sonado mucho mejor en su cabeza y que era posible que se estuviera esforzando demasiado por llamar su atención. Aún cuando solía ser al revés, las mujeres buscaban la atención de los hombres, Theodore no tenía reparo alguno en cambiar los papeles.

—Tiene una gran imaginación... —comentó, entendiendo un poco el sentido de sus palabras—. Las flores también pueden ser afrodisíacas, Theodore.

Estaba decidido y admirado.

Theodore estaba dispuesto a seguir intentando cortejar a la señorita Granger. Con el debido permiso de su padre, claro, y el de ella.


End file.
